thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Typos
INTRODUCTION Background: An old and hidden magical kingdom, location usually in Europe, sometimes in the Asia Pacific, othertimes elsewhere, the Kingdom of Typos is part of the Typosian Magical Mass, composed of the Kingdom of Typos, the Kingdom of Squirraqula, and the Swamplands of Ooze. In the past, the area was more divided, more by the magical nature of the land. Sections of land, of a constant shape and area, switch places within the Typosian Magical Mass at irregular intervals, leading to a natural division of borders. Sometime in the 17th Century, the House of Hale of Typosia and the House of Halliwell of the Mushlands merged, forming the United Kingdom of Typosia and the Mushlands. In the early 18th century, Closets soon joined when it lost its own royal family and decidedly liked making furniture over administering over their principality. The five patches of Great forest, were included into the then named Kingdom of Typos as the then Queen Adella II had unexpected visitors whom she gracefully had for tea, and turned out to be the nymphs protecting the wood. The Swamplands of Ooze were inducted into the Kingdom for no apparent reason, seceding again with no contest soon after in the Boring Rebellion of Ooze, which was in fact just the Parliament Representatives of Ooze leaving a note to the Queen. Neighboring Pillowstonia merged into the kingdom in the 21st century, after a merging between the Prince of Pillowstonia and the Prince of the Mushlands. Currently, The Kingdom of Typos is the largest country in the Typosian Magical Mass, dwarfing the Swamplands of Ooze and the Kingdom of Squirraqula. The Typosian-Squirraqulan War lasted a few weeks, and Squirraqula was defeated by the combined Pillowstonian Kitten Army armed with the Pillow Armaments commanded by the Duke of Kittendom, the Robotic Ninja Kittens led by General Mattie-san, the Royal Typosian Army and Semi-Samarais (sic) commanded by General Lapiz of Muffinstadt. Supplementary military funding came from the unknowingly missing credit cards of Bill Gates. It is secret and hidden from the rest of the world by ancient magic. GEOGRAPHY Location: The Typosian Magical Mass moves to a different point of the earth every so often. Its most common location is somewhere hidden in a pocket magical dimension in, or over, the Balkans. Other locations are random spots in the Pacific, and the Atlantic. The Territory Island of Riafke is always wherever the Royal Family wishes to go on a beach vacation. Next to Squirraqula, somewhere near Ooze. Geographic Coordinates: Varies. (note: includes Islands of Riafke) Area: Varies - area is magical, and space varies, although the areas which are consistently grouped together and dont move around internally differentiate the principalities from each other. Area-Comparative: Varies, Might be visually larger than Texas, might be visually smaller than your thumb, as a pocket of hidden and mobile space where land area is a concept unapplicable. Land Boundaries: Land boundaries vary in dimensions, usually borders Squirraqula and Ooze. Coastline: Depends where it is. The coastine of the Uber Lakes also vary. Maritime Claims: Wherever the Kingdom and the Island of Riafke is, nearby waters are temporarily (and secretly) claimed. The Uber Lakes are in its entirety part of Typos. Climate: Temperate, but weather is moderated by magic, can be Tropical depending on location. Terrain: Typosia has plains, The Mushlands has marshes and forests in flatlands with occasional hills, Closets is very private with a mountain range surrounding all of it (the Sierra Armarios), Pillowstonia has unusual soft stones called pillowstones as well as plateaus. The Uber Lakes are composed of Lake Ah and the Uberian Sea, and is a big inland sealike lake. The Winnepegos Islands of the Kanuckland Divisioni of Typosia are in the Uberian Sea. Elevation extremes: Lowest point - The Typosian Treasury Building Highest point - Mount McDaniel in the Sierra Armarios- 2123m Natural Resources: Coal, chalk, Pillowstones, natural gas, tin, iron ore, salt, clay, and various other mineral and ore deposits of significant amount. Land Use: A lot of forest, a lot of mines, a lot of farms, and a lot of industry. A whole lot of palaces and towns. Irrigated Land: Some of Pillowstonia, Some of Typosia, Hopefully some of Closets, A lot of the Mushlands. Natural Hazards: The occasional freak thunderstorms from naughty or uncareful wizards and witches or a glitch in climate control. Very big and very dangerous magical creatures straying from the Great Forests, and the occasional dark wizard. Environment - Current Issues: None, magically managed by the nymphs and other magical creatures, and protected by the Ministry of Odd Jobs Bureau of Environment Management. Environment - International agreements: The Leave the Ooze Swamps Alone (LOSA) Treaty, and the Squirraqula-Typosia Weather Control Protocol. PEOPLE Population: 24,000,001 (August 2003 estimate) Age Structure: 0-14 years 29.9% 15-64 years 20% 65-90 years 30% 90 years and over 20.1% Population Growth Rate: Unknown, not much. Birth Rate: Moderate enough. Death Rate: Several every now and then. Net migration rate: Not enough of migrants to have a significant rate, it's hidden, they have to find it first to move there. Nationality: noun: Typosian(s), Typosians (collective plural) adjective: Typosian Ethnic Groups: Citizens of Principalities still refer to each other by their principality adjectives, Typosians (of Typosia), Pillowstonians, Closetsians, and Mushlandians, and native Riafkians. All collectively known as Typosians. Religion: Variable, 90% practice own religious practices. Languages: English, Spanish, some Latin, a bit of Filipino, various other languages, and Riafkian, some Serbian. Literacy: People can read and write, public magical schooling provided, 98% of population over 15 literate, the 1% make up their own language and become somewhat literate at that, other 1% are just really good at pretending to be literate. Squibs are either literate or illiterate depending on what they know, not what they can do. GOVERNMENT: Country Name: Conventional Long Form - Kingdom of Typos Conventional Short Form - Typos, sometimes Typosia Abbreviation - TOC Government type: absolute monarchy, federalized, with a representative parliament Capital: Typosia, Typosia Administrative Divisions: The Kingdom of Typos is composed of Principalities divided by how they shift around the Typosian Magical Mass. Five Principalities are covered in the Great Forest of Meeka. Principalities are composed of towns, cities, and divisioni. Town names will be omitted. The Inhabited Principalities are Typosia, The Mushlands, Closets, and Pillowstonia. Typosia has several administrative divisioni (aka duchys/dukedoms). These are Muffinstadt (location of the Citadel of Muffinstadt, and the Cloud Mansion - home of the Royal Consort King Aemundis), and the Kanucklands (administers the Glitterton Fiefdom, Winnepegos Islands hence, the Uberian Sea, and location of the Tyrle Monument). Typosia is the capital city of Typosia and is the location of Pemberley Place, the Royal Residence of the Monarch. The Mushlands also has several divisioni, Shroomshire is the mushroom farming divisioni, Lake Ah is guarded by Lady Ah and holds the Houseboat of Ah, Mushlandia is the capital city of the Mushlands and location of the floating Hivecastle - home of the Prince of the Mushlands. Closets is a secretive principality, the Wonderfully Omniscient Mega Espionage Network (WOMEN - the Typosian Intelligence Agency which is never wrong) is based in Closets. Closet is the capital city of Closets and location of by WOMEN. Pillowstonia is composed of the divisioni of Kittendom (Location of Kittendom Fortress and Thisone Castle, forts and headquarters of the Royal Pillowstonian Kitten Army, home of the Duke of Kittendom), Lower Pillowstonia (Where the pillows are made and pillowstones are quaried), and Orange (Given honorary divisioni status, it is where soft orange sweaters are made). Upper Pillowstonia produces pillow armaments. Pillowstoneshire is the capital city of Pillowstonia, location of the Palace of the Blue Lion, home of the Royal Blue Mooing Lion Prince of Pillowstonia. Dependent Areas: The Island of Riafke, various planets of the Solar System. Independence: The Kingdom of Typos has always been independent, founded by the first Royal Hale, joined by the various other principalities surrounding the Kingdom of Typosia into a single unified entity. National Holiday: Typo Day, celebrated whenever the Queen says so. Constitution: Unwritten, basically whatever the Queen or the Royal Family members say goes, and documented by the Royal Keeper of Documents. Mostly common law. Legal System: Based on common law, Queen reviews parliamentary requests. Suffrage: 18 years and above; universal Executive Branch: Chief of State - Queen ADELLA IV Head of Government - Queen ADELLA IV Cabinet - Typosian Nobility Appointed by Consensus with the Queen Elections - None, the monarchy is hereditary. Eldest born of the Monarch is heir to the Typosian throne. Second born becomes Prince or Princess of the Mushlands if current prince needs to be succeeded and has no heirs. If the Mushlands is taken, and Closets is not, then Closets. Otherwise, they're just in the Typosian succession. Those of the Typosian succession are given the family name Hale, the Mushlands succession are given Halliwell. Those of Closets are automatically McDaniels. Pillowstonia has a separate lineage, unless broken, and then succeeded by second born Halliwell. If none exist of the Royal Family anymore, common law allows for parliament to vote on what to do next. Legislative Branch: Bicameral Parliament, composed the the Royal Family as the upper house, members hereditary, seats as many members there are (there are enough titles left unbestowed) and the Representative Parliament, members elected by popular vote to serve as long as their constituents want them to stay, unless the Queen says otherwise. Parliament only requests for laws and provisions and actions from the Queen. The Queen traditionally asks parliament and the people if they wish government to fall into parliamentary control, so far, people has voted no by a very significant majority, opting for a parliament that represents them for the Queen's and the Royal Family's decisions. Representatives to Parliament request for enactions to their Principality's governing executive. Only matters of national significance are brought to the Queen. The Prime Minister's job is to have tea with the Royal Family, and the Queen specifically every two weeks in the Royal Typosian Tea Salon, to discuss matters of state and for consultation. Elections - Elections held locally whenever parliament representative position becomes vacant. There are 300 seats corresponding to districts of communities. Judicial Branch: The Princes, Princess, and the Queen can place judgment on cases. Judges are elected in the town, and city levels. Duchy Court Judges are appointed by their corresponding Dukes or Duchesses, the Principality Courts Judges are appointed by their principality's governor. The Typosian Royal Family is the highest court. All judiciary decision within in the land can be overturned by the Queen, but cases are screened. Political Parties: Parliament members have different party affiliations, although parties who don't have anyone in parliament exist. Officially recognized parties are the People for the Preservation of Monarchy or Monarchists, which hold majority of the seats. The Party Party has ten colorfully decorated seats. There also exists a Party for the Abolition of Monarchy, who have three members, and are reportedly thrown cheese at by some of the populous. Political Pressure: People are campaigning for the Queen to stop asking if they want to abolish the monarchy's powers and give them to parliament; Three people are saying yes; Unions are pressuring for less food rations from government, especially truffles and muffins which they're tired of. A few magical creatures are asking for a Great Forests administration aside from the nymphs. International Organization Participation: Wizengamot, Orders of Merlin, the Phoenix, and Confederacy of Warlocks. Observes in all world organizations, except they just don't know. Sometimes tickles UN representatives secretly. Diplomatic Representation in the World: The Queen, King, the Princes, the Princess, and the Dukes, Duchesses, Barons, Earls and Baronesses, Ladies and Lords all represent the country themselves. Diplomatic Representation from the World: Observer from the Wizengamot. UN Secretary General sometimes asks about Typosian affairs. Flag Description: The Flag looks like this: user posted image and is called the Typosian Bhobb. ECONOMY Overview: The Kingdom of Typos is a leading magical power, although it chooses to keep a low profile and does not meddle in matters outside its boundaries unless very necessary. Over the years, it claims to have a very minimal treasury reserve of less than 1 dollar. But the industries of its four active principalities ensure that it has a very strong national economy. Typosia is the main agriculture provider, with its lush plains. It produces 90% of food needs of the Kingdom. It's almost country style beauty has inspired many artists, and the arts and architecture and design trades have boomed with talent. As the fashion center, many go to catch the latest wizarding trends, and buy the finest textiles and clothing. Tea is also a major product. The Mushlands' mushroom industry has also allowed an influx of income, as its controlled exports of various expensive mushrooms abundant in the region, to the gourmet oriented world. The Mushlands' income also mushrooms from the romance trade, with its exports of several Valentine's Day and other holiday treats. Closets provides quality magical furniture for many magical households. Pillowstonia's pillows are popular among the wizarding upperclass, and among the middleclass as well, owing to its line of less expensive but still very comfortable pillows. Pillow armaments are also produced here and allow for less military spending, letting the Kingdom focus its funds on other things. Most of Typosian transactions are disguised to avoid Muggle suspicion, although a significant market for the Kingdom are the various pockets of Magical communities aroudn the world. The Great Forests also provide some income, aside from the raw materials used for various Typosian products such as Closets', it also supports a small wandmaking industry, as well as the broomstick industry. Tourism in the Kingdom is minimal due to its somewhat difficult to reach location, although more and more Couches have become available, charging a minimal fee for transportation and a box of cookies for it not to eat the passengers. The low GDP and revenue is explainable by the fact that most transactions are done by barter, and because of the almost nonexistent taxes. The aoutl's low exchange rate against the Muggle US dollar also means that it is almost worthless, but so is the dollar in Typosia. Typosian goods are mandatedly cheap and within reach of the aoutl, but are automatically marked up upon exit of the Kingdom. Any outside income is used for external affairs. GDP: purchasing power parity - $17.13 GDP - real growth rate: 1.34% GDP - per capita: purchasing power parity - $0.11 GDP composition per sector: agriculture - 21% industry - 29% services - 20% others - 30% Population below poverty line: 9% Labor Force: 13.1 million Labor Force by occupation: agriculture - 11% industry - 31% services - 18% others - 40% Unemployment rate: 2.1% Budget: revenues: $2.15 expenditures: $1.34 Industries: agriculture, herbological supplies production, wands, wand cores, broomsticks and parts, mushroom farming, magical creature exports, magical creature care, furniture making, magical transportation, raw materials supply, pillowstone mining, pillow making, pillow armaments production, textiles, clothing, food processing, parchment and parchment products, quills, and other consumer goods Industrial growth rate: 0.01% Electricity production by source: fossil fuel - 0% hydro - 0% other - 100% nuclear 0% note: only several and small areas have isolated electricity and muggle equipment zones, where very little amounts of electricity need to be produced, using the thermal energy from various natural and magical sources. Electricity consumption: 2.1 million kWh Agricultural products: cereals, potatoes, grains, vegetables, tea, mushrooms; cattle, sheep, poulty, various magical creature parts and ingredients Exports: $25 Billion f.o.b. Exports - commodities: manufactured goods, potions; food, beverages, potion ingredients Imports: $22 million f.o.b. Imports - commodities: manufactured goods, muggle artifacts; food, beverages and other foodstuffs Debt - external: N/A Currency: Typosian aoutl (KiTA) Currency code: KiTA Exchange rates: N/A, aoutl cannot be exchanged for dollars and vice versa, dollars purchased with gold, aoutl is bartered for. Fiscal year: Whenever the last one ends. COMMUNICATIONS: Telephones, main lines in use: N/A unless in Muggle Studies training zones Telephones, mobile phones: N/A unless in Muggle Studies training zones Telephone sytem: strictly educational Radio Broadcast Stations: Radio interference makes radio broadcasts ineffective, Wizarding Wireless Systems employed, 4 allowed WWS stations in each principality, Telepathic signals also beginning hold ground Internet country code: It's a secret. ISPs: secret, hint: it's not AOL. Internet users: only where Muggle Systems are allowed, N/A Owls: 16.13 million Other familiars: 2,313 TRANSPORTATION Transportation within principalities is done via broomsticks and occasionally magic carpets. The Royal Couch Service is the primary mode of interprincipality and international transport. Due to the mobile aspect of the kingdom and the principalities themselves, the only way to get to other principalities or to get to Typos itself is via the Royal Couches who automatically know where the kingdom and its principalities are. They, of course, fly, hover, and float. The Blue Couches are for international transport, as in for transport between the Kingdom and other countries. The Green Couches are for interprincipality transport, as in for transport between the different principalities inside Typos. The Pink Couches can be used for both international and domestic travel, although they have a tendency to try to eat its passengers, but they are cheaper and are more comfortable and generally faster. The Royal Purple Couches are only for use of the members of the Royal Family and can go anywhere. There are sufficiently enough couches to carry all passengers thanks to the magic of Closets craftsmanship. MILITARY: Military Branches: Royal Pillowstonian Kitten Army, Ninja Kitten Robots, Semi-Samarai, The Royal Typosian Army, The Royal Typosian Navy, The Typosian Couch Corps (Air Force), The Royal Inland Navy (Protecting Lake Ah, the Uberian Sea and the Winnepegos Islands), and the Typosian Intergalactic Forces Military Manpower: Does not only include humans. The Typosian Military Headquarters is the Citadel of Muffinstadt. The Pillowstonian Kitten Army is separated from the main Typosian armed forces, headquarted at Kittendom Fortress and has a stronghold in Pillowstonia called Thisone Castle. They are in constant owl contact. TRANSNATIONAL ISSUES: Disputes: No transnational disputes. No one else knows they're really there. The Kingdom of Typos and others in the Hidden Typosian Magical Mass (Squirraqula, Ooze) are non-intrusive. The only possible dispute is the naming of the Hidden Typosian Magical Mass as Typosian. Neptune, the Mookie prisons, are claiming independence, although Lady Lily of the Royal Mookie has not allowed it, the Mookie Lords and Ladies of Pluto, Mars, Venus, and the Moon have no disputes with Typos. The then Principate of Pillowstonia was originally at dispute with the Principality of the Mushlands, and lost in 1954 all its Duck/Duct Tape to the Mushlands (Typos needed the Duck Tape to mend its Bouncy Castle, destroyed in Balkan conflict). Balance was returned in the union of Pillowstonia with Typos. The Mushlands has since returned duck tape to Pillowstonia. The Divisioni of Orange was also captured by the Mushlands in this conflict, and was renamed the Orange Mushlands. It was given back as well, and was reverted to its former name, Orange. It was made an Honorary divisiony for a resident of the Kanucklands, a prize for wearing orange sweaters - the divisioni's pride. Illicit Drugs: None, magically turned into apple sauce and/or banana mush upon entry of the kingdom. The Typosian National Anthem: Hail Hale, Typosians Rule Over the earth it is The Typosian realm Hidden from prying eyes Our secret paradise Hail Hale Typosians Rule Hail Hale Hail Typosians Rule We love our kingdom dear Our banner flies high By blood we will protect We'll even move the sky Hail Hale Typosians Rule Hail Hale Hail Typosians Rule category:Nations